costante
by Chen06
Summary: Mulder ritorna dai morti


Sono andata a prendere Mulder dall'ospedale e l'ho portato nella sua abitazione. Poi l'ho lasciato da solo. I giorni scorsi sono stati duri per lui. Altrettanto lo sono stati per me. Era molto distanziato e scostante. L'intera situazione era insolita. Volentieri l'avrei abbracciato, l'avrei baciato e mai più lasciato andare. Ma gli dovevo dare del tempo. Tempo, di cui aveva bisogno per elaborare tutto, per capire.

Ora sono già da quattro giorni che è nuovo a casa e non si è ancora fatto sentire. Quattro giorni, che sono stati per me come una piccola camminata attraverso l'inferno. Mi rimproveravo di non essermi occupata abbastanza di lui, che l'avevo sorpreso con la mia gravidanza. Mi chiedevo se mi amasse ancora dopo tutti quegli eventi. Ero così felice che egli fosse di nuovo in vita, però non ero sicura se sarebbe mai stato di nuovo il vecchio Mulder.

La quinta sera, infine, bussarono alla mia porta. Avevo il cuore in gola ed ero tremendamente nervosa. Di fronte a me stava Mulder. Aveva dei cerchi neri sotto gli occhi e sembrava sfinito. Lo feci entrare e gli presi qualcosa da bere. Poi ci sedemmo comodamente sul divano.

"Come ti senti, Mulder?" dissi, interrompendo il silenzio.

La sua voce era sommessa e triste quando parlò. "Sto da schifo, Scully. Ho gli incubi e non dormo più da una mezza eternità. Mi sono comportato come un maiale con te, mentre tu sei l'unica di cui mi possa fidare veramente. Ho la sensazione di stare fuori del mio corpo. Non riesco a seguire quello che è successo, Scully. Mi manca tanto tempo. Voglio capirlo ma non ci riesco." Emise un sospiro silenzioso mentre le lacrime cominciarono a scorrergli sul viso. Io lo abbracciai, mentre gli accarezzavo i capelli, e lui trovò conforto tra le mie braccia. La mia bocca cercò la sua e gli diedi un bacio amorevole.

Lentamente si calmò e io lo rilasciai malvolentieri dal mio abbraccio. Infine il suo sguardo venne a posarsi sulla mia pancia. La sua voce divenne tutto ad un tratto così leggera, quando pose una domanda che evidentemente lo occupava già da tempo.

"Come è possibile?" mi chiese sommessamente.

Un sorriso mi scappò dalle labbra. Il vecchio agente Mulder stava tornando. Io mi alzai, cercai la mia agendina e la diedi a Mulder. Volevo che scoprisse da solo il nostro piccolo segreto. "Non lo so, Mulder, ma scommetto che tu non sei molto innocente in questa cosa."

"Il mio termine è a metà maggio," gli bisbigliai e quindi cominciò a sfogliare. Prima attraverso maggio, poi mese per mese indietro fino ad agosto. E quando trovò quello che cercava, sorrise. Un bel sorriso, che si stendeva attraverso il suo volto. Tuttavia glielo volevo spiegare.

"Eravamo allora a New Orleans, Mulder. Te lo ricordi? Il caso del serial killer, che affermava, che gli uomini che aveva ucciso, erano extraterrestri. Si rivelò poi che era evaso da un istituto ed il caso fu chiarito abbastanza in fretta. Era giovedì e tu avevi preso libero per noi il venerdì, per farmi una sorpresa. La sera, siamo andati poi in questo meraviglioso ristorante italiano e ci siamo divertiti moltissimo. Io portavo un corto vestito nero molto costoso. Tu n'eri incredibilmente entusiasta e mi fissavi a bocca aperta. La notte era piacevolmente calda e così facemmo una passeggiata sulla spiaggia. La luna splendeva in modo chiaro sopra di noi mentre camminavamo nella sabbia morbida. Era molto romantico e io ho gustato quella serata pienamente.

In qualche modo ci ritrovammo poi in questo meraviglioso hotel a cinque stelle, dove tu avevi prenotato una camera. La stanza era allestita in modo incredibilmente bello ed in bagno, c'era un'extra-grande vasca da bagno con tutto ciò che le apparteneva. Era il nostro piccolo universo tascabile. C'eravamo solo noi ed il nostro amore.

In quel weekend ci amammo più frequentemente come mai prima e non lasciammo la stanza una sola volta. D'altronde, era esattamente quello di cui avevamo così tanto bisogno. Tranquillo, pacifico e pieno d'amore. Ma la realtà ritornò troppo presto e così lunedì eravamo di nuovo seduti nell'ufficio. Dovevamo consegnare il nostro rapporto a Skinner. Tu ti sei addormentato durante la discussione e hai sbavato sul tappeto di Skinner. Eri ancora troppo sfinito dalla nostra avventura."

Mulder si mise a ridere e si accoccolò contro di me. "Allora ritieni che non fu un investimento sbagliato, spendere 2098 dollari per la stanza d'albergo?"

"Sì, lo penso," dissi e gli diedi un bacio sulla fronte.

"In effetti," disse Mulder, "penso, che l'investimento è stato proficuo già la prima notte."

"Oh sì, lo è stato." Mulder mi diede un piccolo bacio allo stomaco e infine parlammo di questo e quello finchè la stanchezza ci sopraffece.

Il sole splende attraverso l'imposta mentre Mulder accanto a me russa piano. Sembra tremendamente dolce. La sua bocca sta un poco aperta e mi ricorda un bebè. Sta tornando a essere il vecchio Mulder.  
È strano come il destino ha cambiato in continuazione la nostra vita. Anche se avrà bisogno ancora di tempo per elaborare tutto, mi ama ancora dopotutto. Presto saremo in tre ed anche se non so cosa porterà il futuro, so qualcosa con assoluta certezza. Il nostro amore ci terrà sempre in piedi, non importa dove siamo o cosa facciamo. Perfino se la morte ci tiene nelle mani. Perché è la costante in entrambe le nostre vite. 


End file.
